


Nightly Cuddles & Insecurity

by Anonymous



Series: Short n’ Sweet [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is insecure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cuddly sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Do you think we’ll stay together after school? Like, when we graduate?” Alex asked.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short n’ Sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613041
Kudos: 59
Collections: anonymous





	Nightly Cuddles & Insecurity

The four of them were cuddled up in bed half asleep. John was wrapped around Lafayette’s back, face pressed into the back of his neck. Lafayette was holding Hercules, who had one arm around Alex, the littlest one that was clinging on to Herc’s side. 

“Do you think we’ll stay together after school? Like, when we graduate?” Alex asked. “Why wouldn’t we?” Herc asked. “We’re all going our separate ways, career wise. How will we find time to do anything together? All of us.” 

“You’re are worrying about things that are happening months from now. Let us stay here, warm, in this memory,” Lafayette said, reaching an arm out to stroke Alex’s face. “I would like to,” Alex said, nuzzling into the soft touches. “But you know me, I worry.” 

“I think we’ll make it work. We’re truly in love, and we’re so codependent now anyways, we would have to find a way to make it work. We’d stay. We’re going to stay,” John said voice slightly muffled. 

It was quiet for a few seconds. “You can’t see it, but he’s smiling like an idiot,” Lafayette said, his own smile on his face. Herc leaned over to kiss him. “We’re just going to have to marry you so you can in the states,” he said, pressing another slow kiss to Laf’s lips. 

“Marriage?” Alex asked, surprised. “Was that too soon?” Hercules replied. Alex laughed. “No, no. It’s just... my parents, y’know? It’s a little hard for me. But we’ll make it work,” Alex said, smiling again. 

John looked up over Laf’s side to looks at Alex. “I love and cherish you, Alexander Hamilton. We love and cherish you, don’t ever forget it.” 

“I love you all.” 

They resumed cuddling in the way they had before, but there was more warmth between them all.


End file.
